The Stories Scars Tell
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Emily drops by the Hotch's place with some files and finds a distraught Jack. Emily comforts him and helps him understand his daddy's mental state a little better while she learns something as well.
1. Comforting Jack

Hey everyone, figured I'd post something cute to offset the sad fic I posted yesterday.

I love Emily and Jack interactions and this fic is basically just that. I might do a sequel because I don't think I can just leave Hotch & Emily the way I did. Let me know what you think?

I do not own Criminal Minds, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"_Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; _

_the most massive characters are seared with scars_."

~Kahlil Gibran

Emily was waiting patiently outside of Hotch's apartment, arms occupied with case files he happened to forget at the office He had txted her and asked he if she mind bringing them over before going home. She hadn't minded one bit. She would appreciate it if he answered the door however. She knocked again and was tempted to just leave the files out in the hallway.

Truthfully, Emily could use the key Hotch gave her after Foyet's attack but she didn't want to startle Jack. Sighing in exasperation, Emily began to rummage around in her bag for her phone but stopped when she heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Miss Em'ly, is that you?" Jack asked just loud enough for her to hear. Relieved that someone had heard her knocking, Emily almost didn't pick up on the fearful note in Jack's voice.

"Yes Jack it's me. Where's your Daddy?" Emily asked, her hand inching towards her gun on her side. If something was wrong, she only had a small window of opportunity to get in the apartment without causing a scene.

"He's in the shower, he said use your key." Jack replied, his voice quivering with obvious sadness. Emily wasted no time; she quickly unlocked Hotch's door and peered in. Jack backed away from the door slowly while looking down shyly. His eyes were a little red and Emily wondered what could've happened to make Jack cry.

Emily walked over to the dining room table and continued to survey the room carefully. She put the files down and let her bag slip from her shoulders, still tensed for action. Emily was always cautious when in Hotch's apartment: Force of habit since Foyet's attack. Seeing there was nothing out of the ordinary, Emily turned and looked at Jack who had locked the door behind her.

She figured as long as she was there a cup of coffee wouldn't be out of the question. Hotch wouldn't mind. Emily also hoped that by sticking around she could figure out what had Jack so upset.

Jack studied Emily as she walked into the kitchen. He quickly came to the conclusion that if Daddy trusted her enough to give her a key to their home that Jack could trust her too. He followed her into the kitchen to watch her. He wondered if she could answer his question.

Emily figured that Jack, like his father, needed time to warm up to her enough before saying what was on his mind. It always took Hotch some time to open up to Emily so she had grown use to waiting for someone to tell her what was wrong. Emily chuckled as she quickly compared father and son to a scared animal, searching for comfort from a stranger: They had to come to her, not the other way around.

"Miss Em'ly…" Jack began and Emily turned to look at the boy quickly before tending to her coffee. Emily figured he'd eventually tell her what was bothering him. Once she was done fixing up her coffee, Emily flipped around and let her lower back rest against the counter. She sipped her coffee expectantly and watched as Jack studied her. It was quite amusing. "You know, you can tell me anything Jack." Emily said deciding a little push wouldn't hurt. Jack looked down unsure of what to say, but Emily's words calmed his initial fear.

Emily took another sip from the FBI cup, which Emily found mildly entertaining. Suddenly Jack looked up and cried out, "I think my daddy's mad at me!"

Jack's lower lip trembled and his eyes began to tear up once more. Emily couldn't just stand there and let him cry so she placed her cup on the counter and opened her arms wide for him. Jack didn't hesitate. Emily rubbed soothing circles on the distraught boy's back as he cried silently in her arms. Emily's heart ached to see him sad so she picked him up and moved them into the living room where she could sit on the couch with him.

Emily smiled as Jack curled deeper into her arms once she sat down on the comfortable couch; gladly receiving the comfort she supplied. The T.V. was turned down low and was displaying some cartoon Jack had been watching before she came over.

Jack noticed how Emily smelled like vanilla and her arms were warm like his mommy's had been. He felt a rush of familiar calm embrace him like Emily's arms and his tears began to let up. Jack looked at Emily as she smiled at him.

"Now, why do you think your daddy is mad at you?" Emily asked curious. Emily was prepared to solve this problem any way possible. Jack looked down and began to wipe his face with his sleeve to which Emily pulled out a bag of tissues and began to clean Jack's face with them. He didn't fuss or fight her much to Emily's relief.

"Daddy got mad at me when I went into his room." Jack finally replied once Emily finished cleaning him up. Emily cocked her head to the side confused. As far as she knew Hotch had no definitive reason to be angry when his son entered his room. Hotch's response threw Emily for a loop; Hotch didn't get mad at his son. Everyone knew that.

"What was your daddy doing in his room Jack?" Emily asked figuring maybe Jack saw something he wasn't supposed to. A present maybe? Emily shook her head, there was not holiday that close by. Also she knew Hotch didn't have any company other than herself.

"Daddy was getting ready for his shower and I saw a bunch of marks on his tummy when he took his shirt off. Daddy saw me and yelled at me to get out." Jack mumbled feeling his eyes sting as he remembered how his daddy yelled at him. "Did I do something bad?" Jack asked Emily fearfully. His fists clung to Emily's shirt and Emily's frown disappeared as she realized why Hotch reacted the way he did.

Shaking her head Emily replied, "Oh no sweetie, you didn't do anything bad." Emily tried to assure the little boy as he buried his face back into her shoulder. "Then why did he yell at me?" Jack said and Emily closed her eyes, saddened by the hurt in his small voice.

Jack pushed away from Emily to meet her eyes. Jack had a wrinkle in his brow and Emily couldn't help but think how much he and Hotch looked alike, especially when puzzled. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had not intended on ever having this conversation with Jack, but she couldn't just walk away without answering his question. He had a right to know.

Jack paid close attention to Emily as she tried her best to answer his question. He knew he could talk to her.

"Jack your daddy wasn't angry at you. He was just upset that you saw the scars on his chest." Emily said calmly. She figured the little boy had a scar or two, which kid didn't? It wasn't easy consoling a child when the reasons for something happening are not all that easy to grasp. Jack seemed to digest what Emily said to the best of his four year old mind's ability. He looked Emily dead in the eyes and asked, "Why was Daddy upset that I saw his scars?"

Emily chuckled at his typical response. Kids were known for asking 'why' and Emily was glad to see Jack was no exception to that little known fact.

"Because those scars make your Daddy sad. He doesn't want anyone to see them." Emily said feeling like she covered the gist of it. Jack nodded his head in understanding before asking another question.

"Why is Daddy sad about his scars? Was it the bad man, did he give Daddy his scars?" Jack hit the nail on the head with that question and Emily winced. Jack realized that at this point Emily would answer his questions; he liked Miss Em'ly because she didn't avoid his questions like aunt Jessica did.

Emily looked up and tried to fight off the few stray tears that were invoked whenever Foyet was brought up. Emily looked over to where she found Hotch's puddle of blood and shuddered. She figured it was too late to stop answering Jack's questions so she nodded her head.

"Yes Jack. The bad man-Foyet-hurt your daddy. That's why he was in the hospital a while ago." Emily paused and continued realizing that she had Jack's undivided attention.

"Those scars remind your daddy of the bad man and how much he blames himself for your mommy getting hurt." Emily said carefully not wanting to cause a fresh wave of tears from either of them.

"But it's not Daddy's fault the bad man hurt Mommy." Jack said loudly relying on his child based logic, which hadn't failed him yet. Emily nodded her head in agreement. Jack knew his daddy made the bad man go away; he didn't hurt his mommy, Foyet did. His daddy was a hero.

"Is that why Daddy's sad all the time?" Jack asked softly, looking down at his hands which Emily patted affectionately. "That and he misses your mommy." Emily answered honestly.

Jack laid his head on Emily's chest and took a deep breath. "I miss her too," he said calmly. Emily let her forehead rest against Jack's head and she hugged him closely. "I know sweetie, but you know your mommy is watching over you; your daddy too." Emily said trying to throw the boy a life line to hold on to: Some hope in this dark time.

"That's what aunt Jessica said." Jack replied smiling against Emily's chest. If Miss Em'ly said it then it must be true. Emily smiled, but didn't say any thing. She wanted to rest in the silence for a few more minutes before Jack managed to come up with any more questions for her or Hotch appeared. She wondered what his response would be if he could see them now.

Sure enough, Jack broke the silence with a question Emily hadn't seen coming.

"Miss Em'ly, do you have any scars?" Jack asked suddenly curious about the woman who held him securely. He leaned away from her chest and watched as her face screwed up in concentration. Emily paused and thought. She didn't know at the top of her head of any scars that she could actually show the little boy but when Jack's hand brushed her left arm she broke out into a smile. Nodding, Emily put Jack on the couch real quick so she could remove her jacket. Then she rolled up her left sleeve and proudly displayed the medium sized scar that marred her arm.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked inquisitive and slightly hesitant to touch the mark. Emily shook her head and Jack gently touched the white line that fascinated him. "What happened?" he asked studying her scar intensely, causing Emily to giggle. Emily closed her eyes and thought hard about how to reply.

"A while ago Reid and I went to investigate a claim that kids were in danger. We met a man named Cyrus and we couldn't leave the compound where he was keeping a bunch of people. Well, Cyrus found out that one of us was FBI and he got very upset. He was going to hurt Reid so I told Cyrus that I was the FBI agent so Reid wouldn't get hurt. So Cyrus hurt me instead, but Dave and Morgan came to our rescue, along with your Daddy before I could get hurt more." Emily finished, her minds transported back to that compound and the pain she felt with each kick, each punch. She was grateful, Cyrus could've done much worse.

Jack listened to Emily's story and thought she was very brave for not letting Mr. Reid get hurt. She was a hero too. He traced her scar and then gave it a quick kiss like his mommy use to do for his boo boos. He figured it would help Miss Em'ly as well.

Emily's heart melted at Jack's gesture and ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh. Emily looked down at her watch and saw she had been there for almost a half and hour. It was time to head out. Jack seemed much better since they had started talking and it made her happy to know she was part of the solution to his previous sadness. She stood up, but Jack held on to her arm firmly, not wanting Miss Em'ly to leave him yet. He still had questions about his daddy and he like having Miss Em'ly around.

Emily thought for a second then sat back down, she figured she'd part with some words of wisdom.

"I'm going to tell you something my daddy told me when I was younger. He use to tell me that there is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with. Scars show us that we survived; they tell us we are strong. I am proud of every scar I have on my body because they tell a story about a time I was strong: A story about how I survived something horrible. Never forget that Jack, never be ashamed of your scars." Emily said willing her words to reach Jack and hopefully, in time, reach his father.

Jack nodded and threw his arms around Emily, proving to her he was strong too. Emily smiled and pulled a small card out from her pocket.

"If you ever need any questions answered, or a really good bed time story, I want you to call me." Emily said. Jack took her card and beamed up at Emily who had slipped away to grab her bag. Jack raced after her.

"Can I tell my daddy what you told me?" Jack asked before Emily left the apartment. Emily turned around and smiled, "I hope you do and I hope you remind him every day that you love him. Even though your daddy is the strongest man I know, he still needs your help." Emily said kindly. She spoke straight from the heart.

"Will you help him too?" Jack questioned, hoping she'd say yes. Emily looked at Jack and then to Hotch who finally made himself known. He had a look in his eyes Emily had never seen and it gave her a good kind of chills down her spine.

Smiling at both of them, her words dripping with more than she cared to admit she replied, "Of course, there's nothing else I'd rather do." Emily winked quickly at Hotch, who smiled at her and shut his door behind her hoping one day he'd let her see his scars and she'd show him hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aw, Jack is so cute, no matter who writes him. Note: the quote that Emily's dad said "There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with." is by Harry Crews, I'm not that good. *laugh* I'm also working on yet another oneshot but I want to focus more on Days Go By for now. I plan on having my new oneshot and chapters 4-6 of DGB up by Friday so keep you're eyes peeled.

Peace out.


	2. Diner Plans

Hey everyone!

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I honestly didn't know where I wanted to take this story for a while, so I finally just sat down and started typing. This will be a three chapter story and I'll try to have the last chapter up tonight after I post the 7th chapter of "Days Go By"

Please enjoy and review (reviews make for a very happy writer)

* * *

It had been three days since Emily's conversation with Jack and she couldn't get it out of her head.

Lately she had found herself lost in thought, reflecting on her various bumps and bruises. When she had told Jack she was proud of all her scars, part of her had been lying. There were one or two scars that reeked of weakness that Emily wished didn't mar her body.

Emily sighed and leaned back in her chair. No one was in the office yet, she mainly came early to clear her mind and focus on something a little less personal. She glanced at her phone and smiled as she remembered the various conversations she and Jack already had since she gave him her card. He asked her various questions, not just about his dad, but about the rest of the team as well. He even asked Emily what her favorite flowers were. Daffodils and daisies.

Emily smiled fondly and let Jack's laughter wash over her like a cooling ocean wave. She understood a little better why JJ rushed home to see her son and why Hotch called Jack whenever time permitted. Children really do chase the demons away; if only for a few blissful moments in time. Emily was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Hotch and Jack come into the office. Jack saw Emily and ran to her side, thinking she was asleep. He thought it was an odd place to take a nap.

"Miss Em'ly, are you sleeping?" Jack asked and laughed as Emily jerked up in shock. Hotch repressed his own chuckle as Emily's eyes quickly darted between him and his son. Emily didn't have time to think before Jack reached out to hug her. As if on autopilot, Emily wrapped her arms snuggly around the little boy and reveled in his warmth. A smile befell her lips and any shadows of Emily's past were chased from her being once Jack motioned for his father to come over.

Emily saw them before Jack took them from his father's hand. Daffodils and daisies; her favorite.

Emily was speechless as Jack presented them to her, excitedly. "Look Miss Em'ly, your favorite flowers!" Jack exclaimed. Emily nodded her head and took them from Jack quickly inhaling their familiar calming scent. Emily was briefly transported to a familiar place in her past before Jack's voice broke through the illusion.

A bitter sweet light came into Emily's eyes and Hotch picked up on it. Perhaps it was a good thing he decided diner at his place tonight was a great way of thanking her for what she did for Jack. He had a feeling it was his turn to be the supporting one.

"Miss Em'ly, Daddy and I wanted to invite you to diner tonight." Jack said, seeing her far away look. He didn't like how she looked a little sad. Jack decided she had to say yes because he would make her feel better: He and his daddy both would.

Emily was a little startled at Jack's statement and she was about to politely refuse but she saw the determined look in both sets of Hotchner eyes and resigned to her fate. Plus, Jack would be crushed if she said no, it was obvious Hotch knew this so he employed the help of his innocent son to get what he wanted. Extortionist.

"What time?" Emily asked feeling a smile overwhelm her as Jack jumped up and down in victory.

"Eight o'clock." Hotch replied kindly, glad she accepted their invitation. Emily's stomach flip flopped at Hotch's tone and way his eyes softened as he gazed upon her. She was glad she agreed to go.

Emily saw Jack's aunt Jessica in the background and nudged her head in her direction. Hotch turned and waved her to come in. Jessica entered the bullpen and asked Jack if he was ready to go to her house while Daddy worked. Jack nodded and Hotch scooped him up and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later Buddy, be good for Aunt Jessica." Hotch said once he put Jack on the ground.

"Kay Daddy, bye Miss Em'ly, see you tonight." Jack said and gave her another hug before taking his aunt's hand and leaving the office building while talking animatedly about his diner plans.

Emily chuckled at Jack's gusto and tried to ignore the studied stare she was being subjected to. She figured that Hotch would pick up on her mood and she hoped she'd be able to put her memories in their appropriate boxes before diner tonight; she was really looking forward to spending time with him and Jack.

"That's low Agent Hotchner, using your son to get what you want while bribing me with flowers." Emily said once Jack and Jessica vanished from their sight.

Hotch chuckled lightly before replying, "A man's got to do what a man's got to do Agent Prentiss. Plus, I wanted to thank you properly; you handled Jack beautifully the other day." Hotch let his voice drop into a pleasant affectionate tone that made Emily's cheeks color lightly.

"Really Hotch, the flowers were more than enough. I didn't do anything but tell him a few stories." Emily said trying to combat her embarrassment at Hotch's praise. She couldn't let Jack stay upset, especially when he started crying; his tears had been her undoing. She had the faint suspicion Hotch had the same weakness. Hotch shook his head at her protests and spoke to her sincerely.

"You helped him understand why I had snapped at him; you even showed him a scar of your own. You held him as he cried and you told him he could call you anytime. Emily, I cannot thank you enough for what you did that night." Hotch said, his eyes burning with a look Emily had seen only once before: The night she left his apartment after pacifying Jack.

Suddenly, Emily needed a reminder on how to breathe properly: The way Hotch was staring at her made her pulse race and her breath quicken. Was diner really the best option tonight?

Before Emily could reply she was saved by the appearance of Garcia and JJ who were laughing about something. JJ quirked her eyebrow at the blush on Emily's cheeks and the slight shining of Hotch's eyes. It was obvious she and Garcia had interrupted something mighty important. Hotch nodded to Garcia and JJ before casting one more look at Emily then turning to vanish inside of his office. Emily let lose a breath she had been holding; she had forgotten how intense Hotch could be when he actually tried.

"Care to share Emily?" Garcia said, a probing tone lacing her words. Emily just shook her head and began to bury herself in the files that littered her desk. Before Garcia could push Emily more, JJ grabbed her friend's arm and led her away while shaking her head. She doubted the third degree was what Emily needed right now; it looked like she needed a shot of whisky however. She hadn't seen Emily speechless like that in a very long time. Although JJ was curious she decided to let Emily fumble through this latest development without much hovering.

'_This should be interesting_.' JJ thought amused, ignoring Garcia's insistent protests.

- - - - - - - -

Emily spent the whole day focusing primarily on her paperwork and barely glanced up at Hotch's office, which was unlike her. She barely noticed the inquisitive glances Reid would shoot her or the questioning stares Rossi and Morgan would shot each other when walked by Emily's desk and she didn't make a move to greet them. JJ was the only one who didn't react to Emily's quiet behavior.

When Morgan peaked into her office and asked her what was wrong with Emily she just shook her head and tried to look ignorant. Morgan fell for it and went on his way attempting to figure out what had Emily so off.

Before Emily knew it, the team was leaving for the night. She had spent almost ten hours straight working on files and paper work that wasn't required to be filled out for weeks. She looked at her clock on the computer and saw she had a little over an hour to go home and get read for diner at Hotch's. Emily bit her bottom lip as she began going through her closet, mentally throwing her clothes into two distinct piles; a maybe pile and a no way pile.

"Hot date tonight Emily?" Morgan asked teasingly but at the same time dead serious. He recognized the look of concentration on the woman's face; he had grown up with two sisters after all. He bet she was going over ideas on what to wear. The look on Emily's face confirmed his suspicions as well as gave him a laugh. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a few seconds then she pulled her impassive mask over her face faster than Morgan could blink. Damn she was good.

Hotch was walking down the steps to collect the files Morgan had taken upon himself to fill out when he heard Morgan's question. His face snapped up to see Emily's reaction. He saw her eyes widen in shock and watched in amazement as Emily straightened herself out in a flash. Impressive.

Emily decided it would do no good to deny Morgan's accusation, so she smiled at him. "As a matter of fact yes, I do have a date tonight. With two lovely men if I do say so myself." Emily laughed when Morgan's eyebrows raised, stunned by her admission. Even Reid turned to look at Emily, a little shell shocked by her honesty.

Emily continued to smile as she packed her stuff up, enjoying the expressions on her teammates faces. Before entering the elevator Emily turned and saw a bemused Hotch staring at her. A smile was tugging at his lips and his eyes were bright with amusement: It was obvious Hotch heard Morgan's question and Emily's response.

Emily, deciding what the hell, winked at Hotch who's eyes widened with her action then darkened with something that made Emily's stomach twist in excitement.

As the elevator doors closed on Emily she suddenly felt hungrier than she had in days; she wondered what Hotch was preparing and had the inkling the food would be the last thing on her mind if Hotch looked at her with those burning eyes once more.

* * *

Needless to say, there will be some talk about Emily's past scars in the next (and last) chapter. I just need to figure out what kind of talk it will be *laugh* I'm really enjoying being on Christmas Break and I'm realizing how much time I really have to develop my stories and progress as well as new ones. It's an exciting prospect to be quite honest.

I'll try to have this story done by tonight.

Peace out.


	3. Sharing Time

Hey everyone.

I'm so glad I finished this story. *laugh* I honestly wung it this chapter so I hope you all find it acceptable. I'm not sure what I'm going to do next I mean, tomorrow I plan on posting the last chapter of Days Go By so that means I'll be ready to start a new story. I might also not post anything new until after Christmas, maybe I'll also do a quick Christmas fic tomorrow since everyone else is. *smile*

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Emily was all the colors of anxiety as she knocked on Hotch's door and waited.

The familiar sense of déjà vu overwhelmed Emily as she resisted the urge to tap her foot in impatience. Hotch really was making a habit of not answering his door. Like her previous visit, before Emily could rummage through her purse to find her phone she was interrupted. Hotch opened the door and tried not to laugh at the obvious annoyed look buried deep in Emily's eyes.

Emily sighed and entered his apartment when he stepped away from the door. Emily looked around and felt how the atmosphere had turned light and warm since her last visit. She wondered if she had something to do with that. Hotch took her coat and let his hands trail down her arms, which made Emily shiver despite the warmth of the apartment. His chuckle made Emily role her eyes playfully and she felt herself relax when he quickly squeezed her hand.

Jack came rushing into the living room where Emily had taken to standing after Hotch asked if he could get her something to drink. The aroma coming from the kitchen made Emily's mouth water. Who knew Aaron Hotchner could cook? Although she knew the culinary gift ran in his family; Sean was a perfect example so she had heard.

"Hi Miss Em'ly." Jack said walking over to where she was studying their displayed movie collection. Emily turned around and smiled at the little boy whose shoulders brushed her legs. Hotch peaked into the living room from the kitchen and saw Emily hugging Jack before letting the little boy take her hand and lead him to his room with his toys he wanted to show her. Emily had a wide smile on her face and followed Jack without fault. She was great with kids and Hotch wasn't surprised to see she was more so with his son.

Hotch knew Emily had been thinking about the talk she had with Jack; he had been thinking about it a lot too. She answered questions that Jessica shied away from and he debatably tried to avoid. Emily had turned Jack's tears into curious questions and graspable understanding: For that Hotch would owe her even more than he already did.

He didn't exactly know why she stepped up to the plate for him time and time again, but he was grateful for everything she had done for him and his son. Diner was just one way he intended on thanking her. Speaking of diner, if Hotch didn't focus on the task at hand he'd be ordering out and that wasn't how he wanted diner to go down. Hotch worked diligently in the kitchen and once in a while he'd hear the melodious laugher of Jack and Emily down the hall.

Emily was having fun playing with Jack in his room.

He showed her all his action figures and cars then proceeded to enact a battle scene between the good guy, his daddy, and the bad guy, Foyet. Emily's eyes softened and for a moment she was transported back in time to when Hotch really was beating up on Foyet. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to watch Jack play innocently.

Jack told Miss Em'ly how he and Daddy talked about his scars and the bad man. He told his daddy how he knew it wasn't his fault Mommy was gone and Miss Em'ly's eyes looked watery like his daddy's had. Jack told Miss Em'ly not to cry and she got embarrassed before she wiped her tears away. Jack was afraid he said something to make her sad but she told him she was just glad he and his daddy were okay.

Sometimes grown ups confused Jack but when Emily began to tickle him he remembered that even though Miss Em'ly was a grown up that she was also a lot of fun. He also remembered how she told him she'd help take care of his daddy. When Miss Em'ly had stopped tickling him, Jack asked her if she was gonna be around more to help him look after Daddy.

Emily paused at Jack's question but nodded her head quickly when Hotch knocked on Jack's door. Jack beamed at Emily and jumped up and down in victory. Hotch wondered what he had just missed but figured he'd ask Emily about it later. "Diner's ready, lets eat." Hotch said helping Emily to her feet as Jack dashed from the room. He was really hungry.

Hotch didn't let go of Emily's hand as they walked down the hallway and she didn't break away from him.

Jack was sitting in the chair on the side so he'd be in between Miss Em'ly and his daddy. Emily ruffled his hair as she walked by. Jack squirmed and tried to get away but she was too fast for him. Jack dug into his mac and cheese with gusto as Hotch brought Emily's plate to her. Steak, it smelt mouthwatering.

Emily didn't realize how hungry she was until Hotch put her plate in front of her and she barely said 'thank you' before she reverted back to her childlike self with no table manners whatsoever. Hotch shook his head before taking his seat across the table from Emily and digging in himself. He did pretty well if he did say so himself. According to the noises Emily and Jack were making, they thought so as well.

The meal was fairly silent which didn't seem to bother anyone. Jack would occasionally think of another question he hadn't asked Emily and ask it between bites. Emily would answer to the best of her ability and almost choked on her glass of wine Hotch had brought her earlier when Jack asked if she had a boyfriend. Hotch was laughing until Emily asked Jack why he asked and he responded with "Cuz my daddy likes you and he and Uncle Dave were talking about you the other day."

It was Hotch's turn to coke on his food and Emily's to laugh. She looked across the table at Hotch and cocked an eyebrow. Hotch looked down sheepishly and Emily couldn't help but think he was adorable when embarrassed. Jack noticed how his daddy's cheeks were a little red and he wondered why. So like any normal child he asked, "Daddy, why is your face red?"

Emily couldn't contain her laughter at Jack's brutal curiosity and Hotch's inability to answer his son's question. She decided to help him out. "I think your daddy is a little shy because you told me he likes me." Emily replied casually seeing the torn expression Hotch shot her between thankfulness and more embarrassment. This was priceless and Emily had to admit she was feeling better than she had earlier. Jack tilted his head and then looked back at his daddy.

"You always said to tell people how you felt about them 'specially if you liked them." Jack called Hotch out who seemed to get more embarrassed at the seconds ticked on. Hotch was stuck between a rock and a hard place as he glanced from Jack's blank face to Emily's ripe with amusement. Oh this was a great idea.

"Jack sweetie, now that you've finished eating how about you go play while your daddy and I clean up?" Emily said once again saving Hotch from his son. Jack shrugged and ran off to go do something less confusing. His daddy sure was strange sometimes. Once he left Hotch looked up to see Emil gathering cups and plates. Their eyes met and Emily just chuckled some more. Hotch was glad his humiliation was amusing to her.

"So you and Dave were talking about me huh?" Emily said once Hotch joined her in the kitchen. He winced at the underlying irked tone in her voice. She didn't like being talked about behind her back; trust issues from the past were a bitch. "Nothing bad, just about how you've been helping me since Foyet." Hotch said deciding honestly was the only way to go here. Emily nodded, accepting the truth of his words and found she was flattered he talked about her at all.

"Jack certainly is something." Emily said wanting to keep the conversation flowing. She didn't want to add to his mortification any more but she was interested. It wasn't like she could just ignore when Jack had said Hotch liked her, though it could be a simple friendship liking, nothing more. Still, she had to know.

Hotch huffed which made Emily laugh. It seemed she'd been doing a lot more of that since she set foot inside his place. He liked her laughter. "That's one way of putting it." Hotch mumbled just loud enough for Emily to hear. She was busy rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher while Hotch put the leftover food away. It was a comfortable setting that Emily felt fit them.

Emily let herself become immersed in the simplicity of the moment until Hotch stopped beside her and looked down at her left arm. She had rolled her sleeves up, displaying various nicks and marks on her skin. Hotch took her arm in his hands and traced the scar Cyrus had given her. She saw the sadness lurking in Hotch's eyes and put her other hand over his. He looked up and Emily saw the guilt and was concerned that no matter how much time passed, his eyes would never stop holding the shadow of grief in their darkened depths. If it wasn't one event it was another.

"It looks worse than it felt." Emily said trying to lessen the remorse his body exuded. Hotch didn't rely, but instead continued to trace the thin white line on her arm. If it had been a little darker, or Emily hadn't rubbed against the counter, which raised her shirt, Hotch would've missed the scar on her right side. His eyes widened and Emily followed his eyes and immediately backed away from him and fixed her shirt. Oops.

"Emily, what happened?" Hotch asked determined to get an answer. He backed her into the corner of his kitchen and looked in her eyes for permission. Emily hesitated, it was more of the fact that the scar was under her shirt than anything. Emily eventually nodded faintly and bit her lower lip hard to lessen the tremors in her body as Hotch lifted her shirt just high enough to survey the damage. He hesitantly touched the long scar that looked like the actual injury had been a stab wound.

"I was seventeen. I had been walking home from a bar: I told my friends I didn't need an escort, that I'd be fine on my own. I took a short cut through an alley I walked all the time. Hotch I could walk that alley at three in the morning after sneaking out and nothing would ever happen to me. That night though, that night I should've taken the long way." Emily's voice wavered as her sensed were assaulted with the vestige of the old memory.

"He came at me from the right, I hadn't seen him. I fought him when I should've just given him my damn purse. He stabbed me before I could knee him where it really hurts but before he could finish me off a homeless guy had heard the racket and came to my aid. He had a led pipe." Emily chuckled darkly and leaned her head against Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch pulled her into his arms and let her calm herself against his chest. Emily breathed in his unique scent and felt herself return to the kitchen in one piece. That night had been one of the only times she had ever truly been afraid for her life. It was also that night that solidified her desire to go into some type of law enforcement. Every cloud has some silver lining apparently.

Hotch knew how hard it had been for Emily to tell him that story. She had fought and still she hadn't won. Who knew how many stitches she had needed or how many nightmares that one incident had gifted her. He knew it wasn't the only scar she had; it wasn't her only story about almost losing her life. He knew if Emily was strong enough to show him her scars, he could show her his.

Hotch took her hand and led her into his room. Emily didn't ask questions, she had a faded idea what he was about to do and she was a little terrified. Emily turned around and shut the door behind her, her hands trembling with each move she made. She turned to look at Hotch who was vibrating with tension and anxiety. Emily touched his shoulder, her words stuck in her throat, lost to the world he was revisiting over and over again. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to show her, that she didn't care about the scars, she'd never leave…she was paralyzed as he began to unbutton his shirt slowly.

The silence was piercing and Emily watched, entranced, as Hotch's calloused fingers fumbled with his buttons. Emily took a deep breath in as Hotch finally reached the last button and she saw his bare chest. Emily walked in front of him and slid his shirt off his shoulders and gasped as his scars came into focus. Hotch barely breathed, afraid to. His eyes were closed because he didn't know if he could take the expression on Emily's face. Her heard her arduous breathing and when her fingers brushed against one of his nine scars he almost jumped out of his skin.

Emily was torn between bewildered empathy and passionate hatred for the man who inflicted such wounds on Hotch. Her fingers jumped from scar to scar, wishing they were balm to sooth the emotional pain each one carried. Hotch quivered under Emily's heated touches and he felt as if they burned a little of his anguish away with each sweep of her hands. He opened his eyes and saw the burning emotions blurring Emily's vibrant eyes as she studied his chest intently; memorizing it like a mathematical formula sheet.

She wasn't disgusted and she wasn't flinching away from the brutal truth that his scars represented. Emily finally looked up and their eyes clashed like a steady shore and the violent sea. Emily leaned in, her eyes still focused on Hotch's, and kissed the scar closest to his heart. He saw her unshed tears and he enveloped Emily in his shaking arms. Her lips sent a bolt of electricity racing through his body and he felt alive. Hotch didn't know how long he held Emily, but he didn't want to let go when Jack knocked on his door asking if he and Miss Em'ly were in there.

Emily told Jack they'd be right out as Hotch hurried to right himself. Emily watched him with a new understanding of the man she had come to admire and care for with a fever. Emily took Hotch's hand when he was done and led him to the living room where her stuff was. She didn't really want to leave, but she figured they both needed some time to digest what just transpired between them. She didn't plan on staying away long however. She was more determined than ever to be there for Hotch and Jack.

Jack wined a little but eventually hugged Miss Em'ly goodbye once she promised him next time she'd stay longer and they could even watch a movie if he wanted. Jack saw the small smile on his Daddy and Miss Em'ly lips as his daddy walked her to the door and he smiled. Miss Em'ly was good for his daddy and Jack really liked her.

Emily grabbed her jacket and turned to face Hotch before leaving his apartment. "We should do this again," she said sincerely and Hotch nodded, still holding her hand tightly in his. Emily turned to leave, but Hotch pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly on her lips. It was just a peck but Emily could feel the implications of that peck resting on her lips and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Goodnight Emily." Hotch said as she pulled away smiling. "Goodnight Aaron." Emily replied and walked down the hallway with a slight skip in her step. As Emily walked to her car she looked up at the starry sky and had the feeling that scars weren't so bad after all, especially since they brought her another step closer to Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

So Placebo's "Running Up That Hill" was playing in my head (and on my laptop) when Hotch showed Emily his scars *laugh* Don't ask why, I'm not even sure myself. I think I forget how influential music is on my writing process even though majority of my stories are song fics. I hadn't initially intended on Hotch showing Emily his scars, but my fingers sort of started typing their own thing so I was like 'ah, what the hell.'

I hope all of you are enjoying the holiday season and enjoyed this story as well.

Peace out.


End file.
